livedinopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Mokele-Mbembe
Mokele-Mbembe, also called Nsanga, Jago-nini, Amali, M'koo M'bemboo, Coye ya menia '''(meaning water lion) and '''N'yamala, is a small surviving Sauropod ,or a prosauropod, of a grayish-brown color that is thought to live in the Likouala Swamps. Its name means " one who stops the flows of rivers ". It is said to kill any hippos that enter its teritory. No rhinos live in the area because they were probably killed by the sauropods, but others argue that they are but a distant memory of when rhinos did live there. Some reports metion a small horn on its head. Local people say it sleeps on a bed of elephant tusks. This is likely an exageration, but shows they kill elephants reguarly. Despite being a herbivore it appears to be very aggresive. From Mokele-Mbembe many other possible surving dinosaurs have been known. Also on a Mokele-Mbembe expidtion, a new species of monkey, the Creasted Mangabey, and a new species of fish and insects were discovered, making Mokele-Mbembe giving important contributes to science, even if it dosen't exist. Appearance Mokele Mbembe is thought to be a sauropod. It is said to have grayish-brown color. Many people say that it is roughly elephant sized. In the 1960 incent, it was described as follows: Being larger than the forest elephants, having a long neck, a snake/lizard like head, having a decorated frill-like comb, a long, flexible tail, smooth redish-brown skin, and it's four legs were described as stubby, but powerful, along with clawed toes. It is also occasionaly described having a small horn. History Stories of Mokele-Mbembe have been around hundreds of years. There have been many different sightings. Most people report sighting it around the Likouala Swamps. The Likouala Swamps are almost as large as the United States of America, the perfect place for a sauropod dinosaur to live. Large footprints have been found and are thought to be of the Mokele-Mbembe. In the 1960s the local people are said to have killed one of two attacking a dam ment and used its meat for a feast to celebrate its death. Unfortunately all of the people that ate the meat evantuly died. This may be due to common reptilan dieseases. Another possiblity is that Mokele-Mbembe's meat, like certian frogs, is poisonous. While elephants and hippos are not much of a threat, other dinosaurs like Nguma-monene, Kasai Rex, and other dinosaur herbivores may be, so a poisonous gland may be necessary. It should be noted that pygmies rarely past the age of 35. More information Coming Soon... Biology and Habits When they are old, Mokele-Mbembes live in the Dja river, and possibly the Sangha river. They eat any leaves off of trees that they can reach. They especially enjoy the fruit of the Mamlombo vine, which grows at the side of the river.﻿ They tend to kill elephants and can be dangerous. They may have once lived in Mesopotamia because the book of Job metians the Behemoth. Also the Serpopards and Sta may have been the same species. Expeditions The first expdition took place in 1919-20. Cryptzooligist, Ivan T. Sanderson, claimed to have seen a badly wounded, darkly colored creature breifly visable. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cryptid Dinosaurs Category:Cryptids Category:Animals Category:Sauropods Category:Lake Monsters Category:Creatures Sighted in Africa